User blog:GFreeman/Dragon SR
Semi-automatic, high-power and accuracy''' |unlock = 63 |slot = 2 |price = $963,000 |mag = 5 |type = Sniper Rifle |max_ammo = 30 |rate_of_fire = 430 |reload_time = 2.4 / 3.4 seconds |damage = 175 |accuracy = 20 |stability = 5 |concealment = 10 |threat = 75 }} The Dragon SR sniper rifle is a custom primary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Dragon SR is a high-damage semi-automatic sniper rifle, which is capable of outgunning other snipers in-game with its relatively fast fire rate, on par with the Street Sweeper shotgun. However, one can carry only 30 rounds total (38 with Fully Loaded), the number of shots received from ammo boxes dropped is only 0.5, and the reload speed is somewhat slow. Shot accuracy will also suffer from repeated shots due to the high amount of recoil. The Dragon SR is in a way a hybrid between an assault rifle and a sniper rifle, having the stats similar to a sniper but handles and can be modded much like an assault rifle. The Dragon SR is the sniper of choice for general usage, and is capable of one-headshotting up to a Cloaker on Overkill difficulty. Body shots are generally sufficient to one-hit most regular enemies. The Dragon SR, however, has very limited effectiveness against the Bulldozer because it requires two shots for each faceplate, followed by two more headshots. The Dragon SR's strength lies in that it can be modified for great Concealability, unlike other sniper rifles which cannot be effectively concealed with just the values provided by their mods alone. Summary Pros: * High damage * High threat rating * Higher rate-of-fire (semi-automatic) compared to other sniper rifles. * High accuracy * Can be modded for great Concealability. * Large unique mod pool Cons: * Limited magazine capacity and low reserve ammo. * High recoil * Is somewhat expensive and becomes available later than most sniper rifles. Tips * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the Dragon SR's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. * As the Dragon SR does not have a properly dedicated suppressor, it wouldn't benefit as much from the Aced Silent Killer skill. When stealth has to be managed, one should only aim for the silent elimination of threats rather than damage. Available modifications Foregrip Barrel ext. Gadget Magazine Grip : Note: Sight Stock Achievements Skulldozers with a headshot.}} headshot kills in a row using the Dragon SR while being stunned by a flashbang.}} Trivia * The Dragon SR is based on the SVD-S sniper rifle. Attaching the Slavic SR Stock turns it into the regular SVD variant. *Because of the positioning of the Dragon SR's bolt, the Angled Sight mod is attached to the left-hand side of the weapon rather than on the right-hand side like other sniper rifles. *The Dragon SR is different from other sniper rifles in that it does not have the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot scope by default. The standard scope of the Dragon SR is the Slavic Sniper Scope. Gallery SVD.png|The unmodified Dragon SR. SVDPodLess.png|The Dragon SR with its bipod and stock removed. SVDS.png|The Dragon SR with its stock folded. SVDWood.png|The Dragon SR with the Slavic SR Stock, the 10rnd Magazine and having had its bipod removed. Category:Blog posts